


Podfic of Adrift

by chaostheorem



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheorem/pseuds/chaostheorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the depression era, Arthur rides the rails to escape his life. He meets a gambler and a thief, and discovers more than he expected as he hurtles in the dark through the heartland of America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Comfort Zone Challenge](http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/9481.html) at [Inceptiversary](http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/)

  


**Title** : Adrift  
 **Author** : [eternalsojourn](http://eternalsojourn.livejournal.com/)  
 **Link to Original Work** : [Adrift](http://eternalsojourn.livejournal.com/9088.html)  
 **Warnings** : Oblique references to homophobia; barebacking between strangers  
 **Pairing(s)** : Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Link to Download** : [Adrift](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ra17fwe5by04pa7) on MediaFire  
 **Duration** : 20:53  



End file.
